When Strangers Meet
by xLittlePixiex
Summary: Fleur Delacour. That name brought so many emotions to me, but one of which left me more confused than any of the others, love. Warning: This is a Fleurmione fanfic. Yuri. First Fanfic. Please review, I admit, I really do need advice!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this is my very first fanfic, and my first written story. So please forgive me for any and all usage of bad grammer, and spelling mistakes. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter and the wonderful characters, I am just playing around with them.

* * *

"'Mione!" whispered a certain red-headed favorite of mine as she shook me gently. "What Gin? I'm still so tired." I grumbled sitting up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "You need to get ready 'Mione. Drumstrang and Beauxbaton are about to arrive and Professor Dumbledore wants us all in the great hall before they do." Ginny replied with a smile, then said, "By the way, nice boulder holder." I blushed. "Wha-" looking down, I noticed that my black button up shirt just so happened to be unbuttoned. In which case, made my pink unicorn bra visible . By that time my face was on fire. "Why yo-" I started, then Ginny kissed my cheek and sped off giggling like a madwoman out of the dormitories. "I'll get you Ginny Weasley! I swear it!" I yelled as I began to get dressed.

* * *

By 6:30 p.m. I was in the great hall, chatting with Harry and Ronald. "So Harry, when's the next quidditch game against Slytherin?" Ron had asked just before the doors to the great hall opened to reveal Mr. Filch. Who then ran up, or rather, limped quite quickly to Dumbledore and whispered into his ear. "Students, it seems our guests have finally arrived. I would like to welcome the Drumstrangs!" Dumbledore said rather enthusiastically. That's when the doors burst open again making me squeak in surprise. Red fur coats marched in. You could hear the rhythm in their steps as they marched together as one, making their way to Dumbledore's podium, "Albus!" one strange man had said, pulling Dumbledore into what one would call a 'man hag'. "Karkaroff!" Dumbledore smiled, with that twinkle in his eye. I turned my head back towards the doors just as blue feminine figures appeared. "Blimy! Would you look at that!" Ron exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, frustrated at him. Does he not respect women? The Beauxbatons were graceful, and really quite beautiful at that, which made me a bit envious. As they walked up to Dumbledore I had this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was sickening the right word? No. It was like flutters. Like butterflies, or birds in my case. But why? I stood, thinking that I was going to be sick, then made eye contact with the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. My breath hitched and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. It was like she demanded my attention, and I craved to give it to her. She smirked, as if she knew what she was doing to me. "'MIONE!" Ron yelled, making me flinch. "What Ronald? You don't have to bloody yell!" I said angrily. "What the bloody hell was that all about? I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes! You know her or something?" Ron asked, face red as if he were jealous. "Honestly Ronald, sometimes I swear you're like a five-year old. No I do not know her!" I yelled, now furious at him. "You know 'Mione, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like-" Ron started. I snapped. "Good day Ronald!" Standing up, I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the great hall, not noticing the soft blue eyes watching me with curiosity the whole time.

* * *

"Why can't Ronald ever just act his age?" I ask myself still angry. "Oh yeah that's right, because he's a guy." rambling on. 'I wonder how he would react if I told him that I like girls.' Giggling at that, I turned the corner only to run into a firm, but soft body. There for a moment, words were lost as delicate, feminine hands steadied me. "I am so sorr-" words caught in my throat as I looked up to see that gorgeous girl from Beauxbaton. "Non non, none of zat ma chérie. I should be ze one to apologize." She said. Are all French this polite? Are all French this amazing? My mind raced as she got closer. "You looked quite angry. I was just checking to see if you were alright. Forgive me zo, eet iz none of my business." She trailed off. Finally able to look at her while having controllable thoughts I smiled. "No.. I'm fine. It's just.." I sighed. "Nevermind." Blushing, I took a step back. "Thank you though, I appreciate your concern miss?" I asked shyly. "Oh, forgive me, I'm Fleur. Fleur Delacour." Her name is Fleur. That's such a beautiful name. She's so beautiful. "Hermione Granger." Smiling I held out my hand. Fleur looked at it as if she questioned it's existence. "Um.. in England, people shake hands after they meet.. But if you don't want too." Worried that I might have offended her, I let my hand fall back to my side. Fleur looked at my face before grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle shake. "Do not worry ma chérie. I was just confused for un moment. In France we greet like zis." She took a step forward kissing both of my cheeks rather softly, then stepping back. I thought I couldn't get any more red, until she smirked. 'What is this woman doing to me?' "Well mademoiselle Granger, I must return to the carriage. I bid you goodnight ma cherie." Fleur began to walk by but I turned to touch her shoulder, stopping her. "Hermione. Call me Hermione, please?" I asked, barely above a whisper. Fleur grinned. "Oui, of course 'Ermione." Smiling, I then bid her a goodnight also and returned to the Gryffindor dormitories. My heart fluttering and a rather large smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am still getting used to publishing on Fanfiction, so please bare with me. Thank you for all the reviews!

IndieFoxProductions : Thank you for the advise! I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter is a little better.

nekoloveer : Yes, I will be continuing this. Though I'm still going to school, it probably wont be as often as I like. Hopefully I wont get writers block down the road.

Again, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! (:

* * *

The next day I happened to be the first one up. That gave me just enough time to plot my sweet revenge against Ginny. I made my way over to Ginny's bed, slowly crawling in next to not wake her. The urge to burst out giggling was unbearable. I barely had enough time to cover myself before she woke up. I covered my mouth to hold in my laughter. The best part about it was that she didn't even notice a thing.

"'Mione must still be asleep.. poor girl. Ron always picks on her.." Ginny said still groggy.

She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. That was when I struck. Ginny screamed as I tackled her out of bed. Before she could get up though, I sat on her and pinned her arms above her head.

"Hey Ginny, have you ever heard of the tickle monster?" I asked, grinning madly at her.

"NO! 'Mione I swear on all that is holy-" Ginny never got to finish that sentence, for I became the awful monster that every child hated.

"Apologize for yesterday Gin! Say 'I'm sorry' and I will stop this torture!" I said, ruthlessly going for her sides.

"N-no! It was to p-priceless!" she wheezed, tears running down her face from laughing too hard.

"Alright Ginny. You asked for it." I stated before continuing my slow torture, until she finally gave up.

"Okay! I'm sorry 'Mione! I give!" she wheezed.

"Now see, was that so hard?" I asked grinning in triumph.

But as I began to get up, I tripped on my own two feet, face planting on the floor. I could hear Ginny burst out laughing. Though I was pretty sure that my lip was busted. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I sat back up, and laughed too.

"Merlin 'Mione! For a moment there, I thought you were going to cry." Ginny giggled.

I snorted. "Honestly Gin, I have been through loads more with Harry and Ron than a busted lip." Holding out my arms, I began to flex. "Yeah, I'm a stud of a woman."

Ginny just rolled her eyes, grinning at me.

"Well let's get to breakfast Stud muffin. I'm starving!"

* * *

Upon entering the great hall, I noticed that it was oddly vacant. Except for a few Slytherins, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and myself. I was still quite angry at Ron, so I sat two seats away from him, Ginny took the seat next to mine.

"You know 'Mione, Ron can be a foul git, but at least he's a friendly foul git." Ginny stated, only loud enough for me to hear.

"How does that even make any sense Gin?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Ginny stared at me for a moment before saying, "I don't even know. Just pretend I didn't say anything. It sounded much better in my head than it did out loud."

We both laughed at her antics. In that moment it felt as if someone were watching every move I made. Looking up, I caught Fleur's beautiful blue eyes with my plain chocolate brown ones. She smiled and waved at me. I did the same for her. We held eye contact for what seemed like forever. I could stare into those gorgeous eyes for eternity and never get tired of them. It was like they held all the love in the world. I would be lying if I said I hadn't imagined my life with Fleur, because I had. In fact, I did just after I returned to the dormitories last night. I came to the conclusion though that Fleur is the only one I could imagine myself with. Not even another Fleur. Just the one in front of me at this moment. She is just so perfect, she could even make angels envious of her beauty.

Fleur was the first to break eye contact. My breath caught in my throat when I realized that she had only lowered them to my lips. I began to blush. Sometimes it was infuriating that she could make me blush so much, so easily, and at simple things. That's when I remembered that I had busted my lip earlier. My hand flew up to my mouth, gently touching my tender lip, though it still made me wince. Fleur noticed. She looked back into my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that hers were no longer the soft blue I loved so much, but a deep purple. I shivered. What's going on? My heart sped up as Fleur walked over to me, grabbing my forearm and pulling me up.

"Come wiz me. I 'ave to talk to you." She stated, all emotion void from her voice.

So I followed. She led me out of the great hall, all the way to the astronomy tower. I was breathless and my heart would not calm down. One would say that I was scared, but I wasn't. I probably should have been, but something in me told me not to be afraid of Fleur. What I was feeling was more like worry and guilt. I was worried that in some way, shape, or form, I may have hurt Fleur's feelings. That guilt was because if I had hurt her feelings, I didn't now how. Though all that vanished as Fleur pulled me into a gentle embrace, her nose nestled into the nape of my neck. I could feel her breathing deeply, like she was memorizing my scent. Suddenly she stepped back.

"'Ermione.. I am sorry. I shouldn't 'ave acted zat way. It's just.. I am struggling.." Fleur trailed off.

"What? Struggling with what? Please tell me Fleur. I want to help you." I said with sincerity.

Fleur looked into my eyes again, hers no longer purple. They help hope within them, and something else. I was confused. For my own emotions were raging inside me. I knew what they were. I was just confused on how I could love another in such little time. That will always be a mystery to me. All I know is that it was possible, because it had happened and when I leaned my head forward, eyes lidded, Fleur met me half way, soft lips connecting with mine in a gentle caress.

Sparks. No, flames ignited my body. My mind no longer in control of itself. My heart pounded in my chest and butterflies swarmed in my stomach. I was a soul within a mody on fire and all I could focus on was the beautiful French girl kissing me, showing me what love truly is. Devotion, caring, understanding. All these feelings at once made me want to swoon, but I held my ground.

Fleur pulled away first, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm so sorry 'Ermione. I shouldn't 'ave.." she began, breathless. "I should go. Zere iz much we 'ave to zink about 'Ermione. Just.. please forgive me for stepping out of line."

With that she walked away, leaving me in the astronomy tower. My mind still trying to process what just happened. Tears escaping my eyes.

"Way to go Hermione. You couldn't form even one response to stop her from leaving. To stop her from regretting our kiss. Why the bloody hell do people call you the brightest witch of your age if you can't even come up with something to say to make Fleur feel better? How do I even deserve to be in her presence?" I asked myself angrily, tears now flowing from my eyes.

My heart ached. I need to make this right. Starting tomorrow, I need to make things right with Fleur. Remembering that I had classes this morning, I rushed out of the astronomy tower and into Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom. All the while receiving questioning looks from Harry, and Ronald.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as of late. Instead of handing you a line of excuses, I'll just update now. It's not much, but at least it's an update. Again, I apologize for the wait.

* * *

It was around evening time at Hogwarts now, so that meant my classes were over. Throughout the day both Harry and Ron tried to corner me. My guess is that they want to know about this morning. I had no intentions on telling them either. Although, Harry would ask some reasonable questions. There's a chance that I may tell him, but Ron is a different story. I feel as if the friendship Ron and I have is being strained. One can only hope that he'll grow up before he loses me.

As I made my way towards the great hall for dinner, there was a flash of blue, and suddenly I fell back, landing on my rear.

"Ouch." I said, carefully getting back up and looking at the stranger in front of me. "Who might you be?" I ask softly, noticing that she had on a Beauxbaton uniform.

"Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle." the young girl said. "Je m'apelle Gabrielle."

I looked at her surprised. She resembled Fleur. Are they sisters? I began to wonder. It seemed like every moment that I thought about Fleur, I became more intrigued. My mind raced as I looked at Gabrielle.

"Uh..Mademoiselle? Are you feeling well? You look razzer.. 'ow do you say.." Gabrielle paused looking down. She then snaps and looks back up, "You look razzer out of et." she states.

"Oh no, I'm fine, just lost in my thoughts. My name is Hermione by the way." I said smiling.

In the distance someone was calling out Gabrielle's name. Gabrielle turned to look, then looks back at me, eyes wide.

"Gabrielle, où êtes-vous?" a familiar voice called out getting closer.

"You are 'Ermione Granger, oui?" Grabrielle asked quickly.

"Yes. I am her." I said, carefully watching her reaction. Then looked past her shoulder noticing another blue uniform. Fleur just appeared from around the corner looking the opposite way. My heart began to flutter like crazy.

"You... Ma soeur.. Fleur mentioned you." Gabrielle said excitedly, not noticing Fleur walking towards us. "You are zo pretty, 'Ermione! Zo much prettier zan I imagined. Je suis si heureux! I am zo glad you are Fleur's mate!" she stated, smiling like she just met a celebrity.

Upon hearing hearing everything Gabrielle said, I smiled, though it confused me. I'm Fleur's mate? What does that mean? I looked up to see Fleur frozen in place, just right behind her sister. Her eyes were once again that deep purple. Her face shown anger, but her eyes, they shown anxiety.

"Gabrielle." Fleur said through clenched teeth. "We 'ave to go." Fleur's sister visibly tensed, not knowing that Fleur was behind her.

"Oui, of course." She said carefully, fearful of Fleur's reaction.

"Good day, 'Ermione." Fleur said softly, relaxing just a bit. Gabrielle just smiled apologetically at me.

Fleur grabbed her sister's hand as they turned to leave. I started to panic when I realized that this was a chance for me to apologize to Fleur. I will not let this chance go, I thought to myself.

"Fleur.. wait." I said, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me, those amazing purple eyes searching mine for something. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She stared at me. Confusion in her eyes. "For what, 'Ermione?" She questioned, letting go of Gabrielle's hand and turning to face me completely.

Tears began to run down my face. Damn you Hermione! Why do you have to cry? Looking down at my feet, I raised my hands to wipe my face, only to have Fleur grasp my chin gently to force me to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, ma coeur. Why are you apologizing? You 'ave nozzing to apologize for." Fleur said, letting go of my chin to cup my cheeks with her hands. She used her thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Please do not cry ma chérie."

"I ruined everything Fleur.." I said, getting those embarrassing hiccups that you get after you cry. "If I wouldn't have kissed you-" Fleur placed her delicate finger on my lips.

"If We wouldn't 'ave kissed 'Ermione, I wouldn't 'ave been sure about.." Fleur trailed off sighing.

"Sure about what Fleur?" I asked, curious.

Fleur pulled me into her, kissing the top of my head, making me blush. "I wouldn't 'ave been sure if you were my true mate. I am still zo naive I suppose. Zere is much that I need to learn from ma mère about my Veela heritage. I needed to make sure zat zis was real and not just some crush or puppy love. I had to be sure zat zis was true."

I pulled away cupping Fleur's cheeks with my hands. "And what kind of love do you think this is?"

"For me 'Ermione, zis iz real. Zis iz true. Zere will be no other for me, you are my one and only." Fleur stated serious. "You 'ave your own feelings zo 'Ermione, which I cannot control. You love who you love. I do 'ope zat in time though, you will come to love me as I do you."

I pulled Fleur into a gentle embrace, resting my head on her shoulder. "How do you know that I don't love you already, Fleur Delacour?" I whispered, before gently pulling back and kissing her soft lips.

* * *

There we have it. Again I am sorry for the wait. I do hope you guys like this chapter. It is short, but at least it's something to let you know that I'm not through with this story yet. I hope you all have a good day, or a good night!

-Love, xlittlepixiex.


End file.
